


Once We Were A Family

by Deshamay



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Explosions, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendly Sparring, Gen, Hugs, Possible Character Death, Technoblade Wilbur and Tommy are siblings, Tommy misses his family, Tommy-centric, open final, sad Tommy, tubbo and tommy run away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshamay/pseuds/Deshamay
Summary: Tommy is looking at destroyed Manburg.He couldn't understand where and why everything went wrong.He just wants to go home.He just wants his family back.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Once We Were A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I guess I'm too late with this fanfic. But I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> P.S. English isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes.

There are many places where Tommy could be now. He could’ve been on DreamSMP if Wilbur hadn't followed him. He could’ve been in L’Manburg and solved city problems if POG2020 had won the election. He could’ve spent his free time with friends if any other party had won the election. He could’ve been sitting with his entire family in their shared home if he hadn't come to the DreamSMP. But he came; he was followed by his older brother, who later decided to start a revolution; than they lost the election, and it was Schlatt who took their place.

Tommy tries to figure out when it all came crashing down. Maybe when Wilbur announced the results of the vote? Or maybe when Wil said he was going to blow up the whole Manburg? Or when Dream declared war to L’Manburg? Or even at the very moment when Tommy set his foot on the land of DreamSMP?

Either way, Tommy is well aware that everything led up to this moment. Therefore, he is not surprised that now he and his best friend are running through a completely unfamiliar forest, hoping to escape as far as possible from all conflicts and difficulties.

* * *

When the subject of running away comes up, Tommy thinks about it. He loved L’Manburg, he had done so much for the safety and tranquility of this country! Without a doubt, he also loved his friends, who were always on his side. But most of all, he loved his family; even if sometimes the brothers irritated the guy.

If he had been asked a week ago if he wanted to run away, he would have flatly refused.

But now L'Manburg doesn't even exist. That name was erased, destroyed, almost forgotten. His friends, with whom he had fought side by side, were now chasing him and Wilbur out of Manburg. His family-- His family wasn't in the best condition either. Tommy hadn't seen Phil in a long time, and he wasn't sure if he could trust Techno. However, when Wilbur – his mentor, his only hope – began to break down, Tommy realized that the chances of success were extremely small.

So Tommy decided to put it all behind him.

* * *

A week has passed since the escape. It was one of the hardest weeks of Tommy's life. When the boys ran, they only grabbed what was at hand. That’s why the two of them spent the past week gathering resources, building a house, and getting their lives together.

Starting from scratch is always hard.

But the blonde can't complain. The teenager looks at his friend from the porch of their new house, sees Tubbo setting up the garden, and, feeling Tommy's eyes on him, smiles at him. The guy finds himself thinking that Tubbo hasn't smiled like that in a long time. Finally, his best friend can be free. (Finally, he can be free himself.) They're happy together away from war, aren't they? If Tubbo is happy, then Tommy should be happy, too.

Right?

* * *

Tubbo laughs louder every day. And every night, Tommy doubts more. By the end of the second week, the guy can't sleep. Every time he closes his eyes, he has nightmares. When the teenager wakes up in the middle of the night, there is no one around to calm him down (he can't wake up his friend to burden him with his problems).

By the third week, Tommy could have sworn that his brothers were watching him from the shadows. ("It's just a lack of sleep," - the guy reminds himself.)

At night, when the blonde can't bring himself to sleep, he feels scared. Tommy misses his family. One day, Tommy falls asleep thinking about his brothers and father.

* * *

In one world, far away from the DreamSMP, there is a very picturesque place. If you decide to follow the path that goes a little to the right, you will easily find the beach, where you can watch beautiful sunsets, while enjoying the crackle of the fire. There is also a small wooden house. It stands on a hill, almost at the very edge of the forest, and is surrounded by a field that stretches for many kilometers. Looking at this house, you will easily notice how carefully ivy is wrapped around its walls, how brightly the plants are blooming at the doorstep and how it breathes warmth and comfort. As you climb the creaking stairs, you will immediately hear either a loud conversation, happy laughter, or a melodious song. One wonderful family lives in this house.

This is where Tommy spent most of his life. Memories of everything that happened here, he keeps as carefully as possible, trying at all costs not to forget a single moment.

* * *

Tubbo is sitting in the grass in the already decorated garden. His face is as focused as possible, and there’s something colorful in his hands. Tommy is forced to come closer to see what his friend is doing. The guy is holding flowers, and there are even more around him. He tries to connect them, but the stems do not intertwine in any way and constantly fall apart. Tommy realizes that Tubbo is making a wreath of flowers. More precisely, he tries, but without success. Then the blonde sits down next to him, carefully picking up the flowers, and without any problems begins to weave a wreath. Tubbo can only stare in surprise at the precise and practiced movements of Tommy's hands. It takes only a few minutes, maybe a little more, when the flower wreath falls on the brown hair.

On a sunny day like this, but in a different place, very far away, Tommy found Phil under a tree. He calmly and unhurriedly sorted through the flowers of absolutely different colors and shades, turning them into an unimaginable bouquet.

For as long as Tommy could remember, there had always been a large vase on the windowsill with bright flowers in it. This was one of Philza's favorite Hobbies because, as he said, it was much easier to express your emotions and feelings through flowers (the teenager does not know a person who would cope with emotions better than Phil, but he decides not to question other people's hobbies).

To be honest, the guy didn't find it interesting. He would rather have sparring with Techno or run on the beach. But despite these wishes, Tommy still fell in beside Philza.

They sat in silence for a long time, but the teenager decided to break it.

“Can you make me a wreath?”

Phil looked at his son in surprise, thought for a moment, and said softly:

“Sure.”

Firstly, the man took daisies and blue violets. "Innocence and loyalty," he explained. Tommy watched in fascination, unable to look away. Next in line were cornflowers, which denoted grace. After them, Philza took the purple carnations, laughing softly.

“What's so funny? Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Purple carnations mean waywardness," the man replied, carefully weaving the flowers into the already formed wreath.

The final touches were forget-me-nots and red clover. The first, according to Phil, were a sign of true love, and the second – diligence. As soon as the last flower was woven into the wreath, the man put it on the guy's head.

Tommy remembers how his older brothers admired this piece of art when they returned home; how he wore the wreath for several days until it started to wither; how upset he was when the wreath finally dried up. And, of course, he remembered how the eldest of their family had promised to make him a wreath that would be even better than the last one.

Tommy loves this hobby now.

* * *

Tommy knew that even if he and Tubbo had run far enough away, there was a good chance that they would eventually be found. So the guys had two options: to run without stopping, constantly looking back and to live in endless fear, or to stay in one place, being ready to fight back at any moment. They secretly chose the second option. But even in this case, they had some difficulties.

Tommy was lucky; before their escape Dream gave him excellent equipment and weapons (even if most of it remained in Pogtopia). Tubbo, on the other hand, had nothing with him: the only item he had managed to grab before they left in a hurry was an old iron sword that was ready to break in the first battle. Besides, Tubbo was never a fighter; He never had a chance to learn how to fight. But Tommy was not going to give up, he didn’t want to leave their peaceful life here in the middle of nowhere. So he began to teach Tubbo all the things he learned from Technoblade.

Tommy's brothers were his main protectors and assistants. Wilbur always showed his boundless love for his younger brother with gestures, words, and actions. It was much more difficult to get this from Techno. He didn't like being touched; he preferred to be silent if possible. But despite it, the guy could prove his love by actions. There wasn’t a situation in which Technoblade would refuse to help his family and leave them alone in difficult times. So when Tommy decided to learn how to fight, he couldn't think of anything better to do than to go to one of the best fighters he knew. And to his surprise, Techno didn't hesitate to help him. Since then, several times a week, when it was about an hour before sunset, the two of them would go out into the woods, where Technoblade would teach his younger brother the basics of battle. They managed to keep it a secret for several months. They both knew that if Phil or Wilbur found out about their trainings, they would stop them.

But one day something unexpected happened. They always trained in a part of the forest that was spacious enough. The boys cleared this area many weeks ago to reduce the injuries of the younger one. However, on that day, Techno confidently declared that his brother was ready for something more serious, and led him deeper into the forest. The further they went, the more holes, branches, and roots appeared, making it difficult to fight.

It all started quite calmly. But after a while, Tommy felt very tired: his legs ached, his breath came in short gasps, and his hands were shaking. He wanted to ask Techno to take a break, but the thought of what his brother – his role model – would think about such a thing discouraged him to admit it. So the teenager continued the battle. And just a minute later, the guy caught on something and flew down the hill, clinging to all the branches, bushes and roots on his path. When the fall stopped, he opened his eyes. Everything hurt. His eyes glistened with tears. A minute later, Technoblade was at his side, helping him up and setting him down on a fallen tree trunk. He patted his brother's head, trying to calm him down, and examined the boy. Tommy felt that his whole face was scratched, and bruises would soon appear all over his body. The clothes were hopelessly ruined. And most importantly, Phil and Wilbur would tell them off for their behavior; for keeping it a secret. From the realization of the situation, the tears flowed even more. Techno then helped his brother onto his back and carried him home.

That night, as soon as they entered the house, Wilbur and Philza ran to them, looking worried. That night, Tommy's other brother took him to his room, calmed him down by singing a quiet tune, and after treating all the bruises, put him to bed. That evening, the sounds of an argument came from the living room.

But the next morning, Phil allowed them to continue their training, just in safer places.

* * *

Recently, the guys discovered a river in the forest. At first they had only gone there to replenish their water supplies, but now Tommy realized how beautiful this place was. It became his "quiet place".

Wilbur had once told him that everyone had a place like this. However, the teenager himself was convinced of this. For Phil, it was their home library. When his sons became too loud and annoying, he would close the door to this small room, sit in a chair and start reading. For Technoblade it was his potato field. When he was tired after constant training, he found peace among his beds. Wilbur was calmed by the water. The swish of the waves, the warm sand, the sound of the guitar - all this was the perfect combination for him.

Tommy remembered the sunset, a small campfire. His shoulder was slightly bandaged, and there was a band-aid on his cheek. Wil had recently finished working on his scratches, and then offered to take a walk. Now they were sitting there, listening to a soft tune. No one said a word. The boy was about to say something, but his older brother spoke first.

“You should be looking for friends, not enemies.”

"They started it first," the blond replied. Those guys from the village nearby had been annoying him for months, and it couldn't go on like this. He had to do something, especially since it was a great chance to try out all the techniques Techno had taught him. Wilbur just sighed:

“I've never seen you with your peers, and I'm worried about that.”

“Why do I need peers when I have you?”

“It’s different. You need people you can rely on.”

“I can rely on you!”

“Of course, but we can't always be there. One day you’ll want to leave this house, this place, and go explore other worlds. We may not be able to follow you. You might not want us to follow,” Wil said with some sadness in his voice.

“I don't want to leave!”

“Believe me, everyone has a moment in their life when they want to find their place. And sometimes their home is not such a place. This was the case with dad, Techno, and even me! So I want you to find a reliable person, who will keep an eye on you when we can't.”

"B-but you won't leave me, will you?” the guy asked, feeling that he would cry soon.

"Of course not! We are your family. We are always ready to help you. We will always wait for you here if you want to come back. We won't leave you, Tommy. We love you. I love you. I may not be as good at fights as Techno, but I will protect you if it’s necessary.”

The older man got up, patted his brother on the head, and walked back to the house, holding his guitar in hands. The sun was setting and the fire was out. The teenager could no longer hold back the tears.

On that day, he promised himself that he wouldn’t abandon any members of his family.

In a few months, Tommy will meet Turbo. In a few months, they’ll decide to leave their home world to explore new ones. In a few months, these guys will settle on the DreamSMP. When Tommy desperately needs support, Wilbur goes through many worlds to get to his brother.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Tommy sees the evening sky. The guy hears the sound of water and rustling leaves. Had he slept for several hours? He had promised Tubbo that he would be back before sunset. It's going to get dark soon. His friend is probably freaking out!

So the teenager gets to his feet. The blond guy won't be back by the appointed time anyway, so why not to take a detour and watch the sunset if you get a chance? Tommy walks for a few minutes through the forest, but on the horizon, among the trees, he can already see a huge field. The sun is setting. The guy is about to step out of the shadow of the forest, but suddenly he sees a figure ahead of him.

He was prepared that they would be found one day. Either way, it was inevitable. Therefore, the boys always kept everything they needed with them, so that they would not be delayed if they had to run away one day. Tommy assumed that they would run into someone from Manburg; that Dream would stumble across this place and try to persuade them to come back (Tommy knew exactly how he would refuse him). The teenager did not expect to see his older brother here one day.

Technoblade stood in the middle of the field and waited. Soon Tommy was able to see a second figure, which he expected to see even less than the first. Phil was walking slowly towards Techno. They talked about something for a few minutes, but the guy was too far away from them to hear anything (too far away).

One part of Tommy wanted to run. Run to Tubbo, tell him that this place isn't safe; that they need to leave (not again). The other part also wanted to run. Run to his family. To hug them, to tell them how much he missed them, to find out what they were doing in the middle of nowhere. He leans towards the second option.

Then why does he stand there and can't bring himself to approach them? Then Tommy remembers. Technoblade is on Wilbur’s side. His brothers were going to blow up everything they had worked so long and so hard for (what he had worked so long and so hard for). Had Phil come to support them as well?

A second passes, then two, then five. The teenager turns around and walks towards the house. Tubbo is probably looking for him everywhere. But suddenly the blond man stumbles and falls with a crash. Damn it. Everyone who knows Techno knows that his hearing is too good. Now Tommy has no doubt that his brother will notice him. And soon there is a monotonous voice of Technoblade:

"Who's here?”

The guy gets up. He still has the opportunity to hide in the woods. Techno might think that it was just an animal (where would a man come from in the middle of nowhere?). Besides, Tommy knows the area much better. He has every chance to escape.

But he would hate himself for it. So Tommy takes a step towards his family; then another. In an instant, he starts running, jumping into their arms. He would never let go.

Stars began to appear in the sky.

* * *

It's been three hours. During this time, Tommy took Phil and Techno to the house in the woods and told Tubbo about an unexpected meeting in the field. Now he had time to think about it. It all happened too fast. He inhales and exhales slowly. The guy knows he's home. The atmosphere is as familiar as it was years ago. In the kitchen, Philza is making hot chocolate for everyone, Technoblade is telling something, Tubbo is listening to him carefully, and Tommy himself is diluting the conversation with jokes and statements (Something is wrong. Why can't he hear _the guitar_ playing in the background?). His thoughts are interrupted by Phil, who hands him a cup. The man settles down next to the guys and begins to explain his plans.

Tommy is surprised when his dad says that Techno called him. Didn't his older brother want to cause anarchy and chaos? The teenager looks at him and everything finally makes sense.

Technoblade was not a fool. He loved to cause chaos and destruction, but only when he was absolutely sure of the safety of his family. Now his family was in immediate danger: their middle brother was rapidly going mad, and the younger one was missing. It may be difficult to notice, but Techno cares about their well-being. Tommy just realized how hard it was for Technoblade to cope with everything that happened.

Philza continues. He says that the festival will be held tomorrow night. Tomorrow night Wilbur plans to destroy Manburg. For a second, the guy thinks about his brother, who is out there somewhere, alone, thinking that his whole family has abandoned him. The blond imagines Wil drowning in his crazy thoughts, laughing softly just to avoid being in the silence. Wilbur hated the silence. It was killing him.

Techno says they need to go tomorrow at dawn so they can do something. Tommy's eyes fall on his friend, who is already asleep with his head on his shoulder. Do they really need it? Isn't that why they're here now, and not in Pogtopia? But all these questions are unnecessary. The guy knows they're here because they're just scared kids who ran away from trouble at the first opportunity (apparently Wilbur was right about some things). But now that his family is ready to help, maybe he's not so scared. He remembers the promise he made to himself months ago on the beach. He can't leave his brother in troubles. Tommy feels that he can't make a decision easily. Phil suggests that he goes to rest and makes up his mind tomorrow. Their father would never force any of them to fight against their own will. On the contrary, he will do everything that’s possible to protect them from any dangers.

* * *

Tommy can't sleep. It's been two hours, and he's so tired, but he can't close his eyes no matter how hard he tries.

It’s quiet. Only the bed creaks a little when the guy gets up. There is no point in lying down, and the fresh air will only be helpful for him. The blond man walks past his sleeping friend and goes outside.

As soon as Tommy steps onto the porch, he starts to shiver. The night is cool and calm around him. Inside him, there’s a storm of emotions and thoughts. He hadn't felt so lost in months, if not years.

In a few hours, the first rays of the sun will light up the sky. In a few hours, he will have to give a final answer. The blond man leans on the rail, resting his head on his hands, and sighs heavily. The teenager stands still for a couple of minutes, then he looks up at the sky. Tommy had learned that every action, every step he took affected the lives of others long ago. Now his decision will affect his family, his friends, his country. He's only 16, how did this responsibility fall on him? He wants to help his friends, he wants to save Marburg from a certain death, he wants _his brother back_. But is it all worth the risk? The guy sighs again.

Fatigue is finally noticable, and Tommy decides to return to the house. The teenager is about to go inside, when suddenly his attention is attracted by a bottle of potion standing on the table at the entrance. The blond immediately remembers why they decided to found L’Manburg, who was on his side when their nation rises, when it falls. Tommy clenches his fists. At that moment, the guy made the final decision.

* * *

Phil always gets up early. So he is surprised to find his youngest son in the living room, bent over his bags. The teenager notices Philza and breaks away from his occupation.

“I've almost packed everything we might need,” Tommy says with a smile.

The man stands for a couple of seconds in disbelief, but soon smiles back.

“I'm glad you're with us.”

* * *

Surprisingly, the two bags easily fit all the things of the two guys. There were all important things: some tools, almost broken weapons, a couple of bottles of potions that Tubbo had made himself, and disks. Taking all this, the group moved out at dawn.

Tommy and Tubbo turned to look at their house. This place has become their home, despite the fact that they spent only a month here. The blond realizes that he will miss it. Although, maybe they can escape here from the hustle when things get quieter?

Walking through the forest, the company repeats the plan. As much as Tubbo wanted to help, everyone decided that he should stay with Eret for a while. Tommy wanted to keep the risks to a minimum. Phil and Techno will go to look for Wil in Manburg, and the youngest of them will look around the area (people in Manburg were still looking for him, so he shouldn't have been there).

* * *

Evening is coming. Three of them stand at the top of the hillside, where you can see the whole city. Below them people are walking, laughing, enjoying lives. The festival is in full swing. It’s time to act.

The family members look at each other. Philza hugs his sons and whispers to them: “We can do this.”

“Let's get our idiot back home,” the younger one says.

They stand there for a few more seconds. But the hug ends, and Phil with Technoblade went down.

Tommy is about to leave and go in the woods when he sees a familiar coat out of the corner of his eye. His brother saunters through the crowd, holding something small in his hands. It doesn't take the guy too long to figure out what it is. It’s a button. It’s the button that will turn the whole Marburg into ruins.

The teenager is watching. Wilbur is noticed by Phil and Techno. The two of them instantly start running towards Wil from different sides of the city to stop him. The older man gets there faster, grabs his son by the shoulders and says something to him. He puts his arms around the guy, holds him close, pats him on the back, calms him down. Technoblade puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder. And at this moment, the boy watching this scene thinks that everything worked out.

But the next second, everything freezes. A moment of calm passes, and explosions are heard. There are shouts from below as well. Tommy breaks down and falls to the ground. After a couple of minutes, he realizes that he is also screaming.

* * *

In one world, far away from the DreamSMP, there is a very memorable place. If you decide to follow the path that goes a little to the right, you will most likely find a beach, where you can watch sunsets (the fire there has not been lit for a long time). There is also a small wooden house. It stands on a hill, almost at the very edge of the forest (where a wooden sword for training is lost in the foliage), and is surrounded by a field that stretches for many kilometers. Looking at this house, you will easily notice how its walls are completely overgrown with ivy, how the plants on the doorstep have long dried up, and how it breathes melancholy and loneliness. As you climb the creaking stairs, you won't hear loud conversation, merry laughter, or a melodious song. You will be met only by an unfriendly silence. A wonderful family lived in this house.

**_But it will never come back here._ **


End file.
